Crowded
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Set in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow's odd behavior and Luppi's confession inspires Gin. Oneshot, suggestive, no smut. Bleach and its characters are not mine.


**A/N: This Hueco Mundo oneshot happens in the time after Grimmjow lost his arm and before Luppi was killed. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow watched the trio move down the corridor back to their own quarters. Ichimaru and Tousen trailed after Aizen Sousuke, undisputed ruler of Las Noches. Tousen peeled off the group first to head into the room where the littlest arrancar was currently hiding. Ichimaru turned to the right after a short exchange with Aizen at the junction.

He would rather die than admit it – really – but he was fascinated by how in tune Ichimaru and Aizen's footsteps were, and how out-of-sync Tousen was to the other two. Out of the three Grimmjow could bear only one of them. Tousen he couldn't stand – that prick would be dead the second he got on Aizen's bad side. Nnoitra and Stark were running a secret pool on how long Tousen would last. The blind ex-captain held views that clashed with almost every other hollow's, and his air of superiority grated on even Ulquiorra's nerves, even if the Fourth Espada didn't show it.

As for the overlord of Las Noches... 

Grimmjow turned his mind to the silver-haired, always-smiling shinigami. But no one in Hueco Mundo were to touch Ichimaru Gin. Putting aside the fact that the former captain was capable of doling out some heavy duty pain, Aizen had demonstrated how fiercely protective he was of his lover and lieutenant.

The first time they had arrived in Hueco Mundo, years ago, an adjuchas had insulted Ichimaru in front of Aizen. While the silver-haired captain had laughed it off, Aizen hadn't. And he hadn't forgotten when he began the construction of Las Noches.

Every arrancar knew where the adjuchas was. It was still alive – Aizen had ways of maintaining life processes even after flaying and dismembering a hollow. And now that adjuchas formed past of Las Noches, literally – he was embedded in the walls at the East Gate. And through it all, the mercurial Ichimaru Gin had only smiled.

So intent on the shinigami and his own musings, Grimmjow was unpleasantly startled when a shadow appeared beside him.

"It's no use staring at them like that, Grimmjow," said Luppi, newly-minted Sixth Espada. He glanced sideways at the blue-haired arrancar. "You know he doesn't like to share."

"I have no idea what ya talkin' about," Grimmjow snarled and stalked away. 

Luppi leaned against the wall and smirked knowingly. "Like hell you don't."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think Grimmjow is stalking me," said Gin as he placed two pieces of buttered toast on Aizen's plate and a spatula of scrambled eggs on his own. Aizen silently handed the salt and pepper shakers over to Gin when the younger shinigami sat down. Gin seasoned his eggs. "He's been observing us. And me."

"That's interesting." Aizen's gaze ticked up from the newspaper he got Loly to obtain for him daily. "Any reason why he might?"

"Can't figure out why." Gin ate neatly but quickly. Then he took the last piece of toast left on the plate.

Aizen folded his papers up and quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps he's fallen for your unique charms."

"Like you have?"

"I fell a long time ago," said Aizen. He ran his hands over his hair. Time for a trim. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin. Under the table he removed his feet from Gin's lean calves, earning a mock-reproving pout. Aizen grinned. "I'll be at the ESPP conference today. You sure you don't want to join me?"

"Old European men talking about psychology and philosophy." Gin pretended to consider. "Aizen-sama, I adore you dearly and all, but no. I'll stay in and go through Ulquiorra's reports. And perhaps lunch with Luppi."

"Don't go playing with the kitten until I'm back," said Aizen, snagging a kiss from Gin's upturned lips. "Mmph. Crumbs."

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Grimmjow's wanderings took him to the throne room – as the Espada called it among themselves – he was unprepared for the sight.

Ichimaru Gin, topless, draped sensually over Aizen's chair right at the top. His bare feet hung over the armrest, and he was reading a stack of papers. A beam of light enveloped him almost as if he was cast in a spotlight.

Grimmjow could make out little scars and reddish marks on Ichimaru's torso even from this distance. And he could scent the mingled fragrances of Aizen and Gin wrapped about the silver-haired shinigami. The Espada tore his mind from thoughts of how the bite marks and scratches had ended up on Ichimaru's chest, abdomen... "That's Aizen-sama's seat," Grimmjow said, his voice unnaturally harsh even to himself.

"I know," replied Ichimaru. The grin on his face held hints of rebellious challenge and careless, raw sexuality. If Grimmjow had a heart, it would be pounding madly. The shinigami sat up and stretched. "I just wanted to try it out. Gotta say, it's rather uncomfortable. Could use a few cushions."

Mutely the blue-haired arrancar watched Ichimaru fasten his uniform and pull on his socks and shoes. As the former captain passed him and exited the throne room, Grimmjow was acutely aware of the dark blood racing through his own veins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's pheromones," declared Luppi as he poured tea for his guest.

Ichimaru sipped. "Oh?"

"It makes sense. Grimmjow is an animal, so he reacts to smells." Luppi yawned with disdain. "You just had to get him riled up like that, didn't you? Now we'll need to deal with morose Grimm the rest of the day. You could've have let him get off or something."

"What do you get off on, Luppi?" Ichimaru teased as he freshened his tea.

The newly-installed Sixth Espada looked at Ichimaru from under his lashes. "What, like you'll share?"

"Never." The answer was sharp and definite. But a small smile crept back on the pale, pointed face. "Unless he wants to."

They enjoyed the rest of the meal in trivial chatter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Aizen returned, he was in high spirits. Handing a large cup to Gin, he smirked. "I heard some fascinating rumors as I came into Las Noches just now."

"Hmm?" Gin looked up from the slushie he was drinking. 

"Apparently you were jerking off on my chair in the meeting room while Luppi and Grimmjow got it on on the conference table."

Gin stared at Aizen. He blinked. Twice. Then he burst out laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes, he sighed, "I wish that were true."

"I wish there was a video," commented the brown-haired ex-captain. "So what happened?"

"I was reading on your chair in the big room when Grimmjow came in. Then I had lunch with Luppi." Gin couldn't stop his chuckling. "Did you know Luppi's fantasy is you?"

"Really? I figured it would be Grimmjow or even Nnoitra, they enjoy riling each other so much." Aizen accepted a sip of the slushie. 

Gin groaned at the ice-induced headache. "So," he said after the brain-freeze passed, "I was thinking... Luppi's fantasizing about you, Grimm's fascinated by me..."

"A foursome? That's a little too crowded even for my taste." Aizen signalled Gin to get on his lap, and his silver-haired lieutenant obeyed promptly.

"I ain't gonna share ya with no one, not even under threat of death," said Gin, momentarily slipping back into slang. "But ya do have the awesome Kyoka Suigetsu."

"It's a zanpakuto, not an entertainment generator," Aizen chided.

Gin kissed his leader on the forehead. One arm slipped about the strong neck, the other began unfastening the front of the uniform. "Come on," he wheedled softly. "One of them sees you, the other sees me, we can see both of them... and enjoy ourselves."

Deep brown eyes looked into blue-green eyes. Eventually, Aizen smiled.


End file.
